Bad grade love
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: Near/Mello kind of OOC but not completely. They like each other. Just a little one shot. It's fluffy. So fluffy people. Yeah, I like reviews. They make me happy. I brag to my sis so reviewing make me give out internet hugs.


Disclaimer: I do not own death note. Sadly it does not belong to me. Although, I do own my labtop which helped me write this story.

"Mello, would you please let go of me..." I can't help but wonder what posesses this bipolar blonde to do this.

"Near, I will let go of yo whenever I feel the need to!" Yes, of course you will. You will do whatever you see fit when you see fit. I can not forget of whom I am thinking about. I could swear Mello has some rare male form of all year round pms...

"Yes, I understand Mello, but pinning my arms to the wall won't help you. If Linda comes by what do you think she will think, hm?" He never thinks ahead. That is why I am number one. He goes by what he thinks is right. Though, if he is number two, he must be doing something right... I wonder if I would be much more populer if I let my thoughts out from time to time, like a certain blonde I know. I wonder if he would then be okay with me being number one.

"Near, I hope she won't misunderstand. I am holding your arms to the wall for a certain reason. Care to guess?" I swear this! Mello? he is getting too close for my comfort. Way too close. Mello... What would you think if I were to confess my feelings for you right now?

"Mello... Why is Mello so close?"

Did I finally get him out of his damned comfort zone? Good, let's see how far I can get before he pushes away...

"What's wrong little Nia? Is something making you uncomfortable?" Look at him squirm. He really thinks he can get away. I will stop that soon enough. We're close enough to my bed room for him not to be able to run away if I were to let go right about now...

"N-nothing is wrong. I would just prefer it if Mello would put some distance between us." Damned brat has no consideration for what I want ever! I will get him to admit I am the true number one even if it means breaking him.

"........"

"Come on Nia, if you are uncomfortable all you have to do is tell me. Or should I get you alone, hm? Nia? Answer me damn it!" This little prick! Are you that much better that you don't even need to answer someone of my low status?! This stupid, insensitive bastard!

"......"

"God Damn it Near answer me! I will rip your little throat into shreds if you don't answer me little fucker!" I will kill this mother fucker! I am number two to this fucking prick! Those bastards are just jelous of my superior intelect! That is why they stick this little fucker ahead of me! That reminds me, I need to talk to Rodger about my choclate supply. I'm runnin out... Oh! Maybe next time I will get some of that dutch chocolate.

"ello. Mello, I answered you." Eh?

"Oh, what did you say, Nia?" I was zoned out thinking of all the chocolate I got for christmas.

"I said I was uncomfortable being in close proximity to any other than Mello..." He is what?

"Umm, Near?" .......

"Yes, Mello?" ........

"Any other than me?" ......Does he like me?

"Yes, any other than Mello..." No he can't like me. I'm his rival. I... It... He couldn't possibly like me too. I am...

"Near?" .....I need chocolate to help me think.

"I need chocolate to help me think. Well, you see we need to speak about your comment before." I need to get to my stash....

"Alright, I will accompany Mello to his room. If that is what Mello wishes." What?

"Yeah, that's what I meant. Come on then!"

"I would like to point out that Mello is still holding my wrist against this unfortunate wall." Oh, heh, right.

"Right, you can't really come on if I'm holding you to the wall, huh?" I am being such an idiot! Why the hell am I embarrassed over what Near said?! I should be disgusted or creeped out. Instead it kind of turns me on. No, what the hell am I saying?! God, I need chocolate.

"No, Mello is right. I can not come if he is holding me."

"Damn it Near! Don't go and say innuendos like that!"

Innuendos? Mello makes no sense. I do not understand him at all. He always confuses me so much. I do not recall saying any innuendos at all. I swear he purposely confuses me.

"I do not understand what Mello is talking about." Maybe Mello actually knows something I don't. If so I would like to find out. "Would Mello care to elaborate?"

"Urgh! Don't ask me that! Fuck! Let's go to my room. *mumbles something" I didn't catch that last part. Why will Mello not tell me? Mello usually blurts out the infromation he tries to keep hidden from me to show his vast amount of knowledge. Is it possible he knows something I don't?

"Mello, I did not catch the last part of what you said. Could you repeat it?" He should tell me to hold it over my head.

"It's nothing." *opens door. "Sit on the bed." Mello's room has alot of pictures of women in bikinis. I should expect it though, he is thirteen. His hormones must be out of control with puburty and what not.

"Yes, Mello. Did Mello need something? Since he has brought me to his room, I assume he has something he would like to discuss." Mello must want something from me.

"N-near, um, have you ever..." *closes door and locks it. "Um... you know..." Hm?

"I do not know what Mello is refering to. Could he perhaps tell me?" What does Mello mean. He should explain things more clearly. Maybe that is why I am number one...

"Nothing. Near, have you ever kissed anybody?" K-kissed?

He's blushing. Oh, I guess he hasn't. I shouldn't be suprised. With all those rumors about him eating his toys and all. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have started all those.

"N-no. I do not w-want to k-kiss any one except the person I like..." He likes someone!

"Oh... Who do you like?!" Why am I so angry?! Is it because he doesn't return my feelings?!

"I-I... I like someone who inhabits this room." Somone who...

"You like me." Where did my question go? I could have sworn that was meant to be a question.

"Yes, I like Mello. I would like Mello to be my first kiss." He likes me...

"Near... I like you too."

What?! Mello likes me too. TOO! MELLO LIKES ME TOO!!!!!

What's up with that same poker face. I just told him I like him too. He must not like me as much as I like him.

"I... I would like Mello to kiss me."

"Near, don't go ordering me around! I just told you that I like you too and you look as though I just killed a fly. I thought you said you liked me..." What?!

"I do like Mello! Very much so!" Please don't abandon me. I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to just be ignored. I... I...

"Hic... sob... I l-like Mello so much! I-I don't want M-mello to h-hate me! I... Please! Please, Mello! I don't want to be ignored! I... hic... sob!"

He's crying. He's crying for me...

"Near, I'm sorry. I won't leave you. I like you alot. Maybe even enough to say love."

"Mello loves me? Hic."

"Yeah, do you feel the same?"

"Yes, I love Mello very much so."

"Then, you will agree to go out with me right?"

"Yes, I will."

[Meanwhile outside of Mello's door.]

"I knew those to would get together. All it takes is the work of an expert hacker slash video game expert like myself. Just change a few of Mello's grades and voila! A new couple is born. Now, who should I set Linda up with?"

A.N.: Yes Matt apperantly changes Mello's grades in my story. Sorry if you don't like it. You can go jump off a two foot bridge into a koi pond. So yeah, I apologize for my very terrible story. Also I apologize to any one's eyes who have burned out reading this. If anyone could help me out on how to post my next chapter on my other story I would be forever grateful and give you magic internet hugs. 


End file.
